Como estaba destinado a ser
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Una huida, oscuridad y una petición de no verse de cerca, son los ingredientes perfectos para crear una tarde de amistad infantil que aún manteniéndose como un íntimo secreto, puede llegar a ver la luz del Sol otro día.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, yo creo que todos sabemos de qué rayos va esto :v :**

 **Soy K. "la loca del Rasey" Van Hardy y subí esto por el 14 de febrero uwu es que es mi pareja favorita del mundo mundial (nooo, ¿en serio?) y no pude evitarlo. Como dato, este fics también quise escribirlo el año pasado como "Esta noche" pero algo feo ocurrido en enero mató muchas cosas en mí y no logré escribirlo… ¡pero este año sí!**

 **También como dato, me inspiré un poquis en la canción de "Secret Base" sí, esa que me hace llorar como puerco y ni siquiera he visto el anime xD Pero poquito porque como dije, la idea vino a mí el año pasado y esa canción la conocí este enero nwn**

 **Ojalá te guste tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo y leerlo, muchas gracias por tu lectura, tu tiempo, y la oportunidad que me das de entretenerte un poco nwn también, si es el caso, de tu review o fav. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

 **¡Nos leemos en las notas finales!**

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Como estaba destinado a ser.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué estupidez dijiste muchacho?

La respuesta tan agresiva invade a Casey de miedo. Con la cabeza gacha retrocede poco a poco y busca a tientas el picaporte de la puerta.

—S…sólo te dije que ya había llegado, que si tú… habías salido temprano del trabajo y pregunté cómo te había ido…

La mesita de la sala sale volando de una patada.

—¿Te gusta burlarte de mí verdad? ¡¿Te crees un maldito comediante?!

—¡No papá, no! Sólo que… ¡perdón, perdóname!

—¡Perdón nada!

La botella de cerveza semivacía que sostiene su padre es lanzada en dirección a su cabeza y mientras se agacha para esquivarla, sabe que esa es su señal para dejar de disculparse y huir de inmediato. Toma su mochila que aún yace junto a la puerta y sale con rapidez; trata de cerrarla pero el sonido de torpes pisotadas se hace más fuerte y tiene que desistir de poner esa traba con tal de apresurar su huida.

Baja de dos en dos las escaleras y al llegar a la entrada del edificio se echa a correr al primer lugar que ven sus ojos. Corre y corre sin preocuparse de si su padre estará más furioso a su regreso o si volverá a caer de las escaleras como el mes pasado; sólo piensa en que debe huir del ser que aparece cuando a su padre lo inunda la tristeza y la única balsa que encuentra es una botella de cerveza, de aquel que no teme golpearlo hasta cansarse ni se detiene ante la sangre o dientes caídos… así que aunque su papá reaparezca después de que el sopor del alcohol se diluya, y le pida perdón mientras achaca su violencia al dolor de haber perdido a mamá, él va a correr hasta que sus rodillas se doblen o el ser que no es su padre lo atrape del cuello de la sudadera. Lo que suceda primero.

Pero en vez de eso cae.

El Sol desaparece de inmediato y a su alrededor sólo agua estancada y maloliente aparece. Con su estómago aún contraído en una apretada bola de miedo y sorpresa, alza la mirada y ve el aro soleado que se muestra sobre su cabeza: ha caído en una alcantarilla abierta.

Sin dar crédito a su mala suerte, palmea el agua verdosa arrepintiéndose medio segundo después, ya que su pequeño arrebato causa que el agua salpique sus mejillas y ya no sólo tenga mojadas las piernas y el trasero. Genial, ahora ni un poco de alivio le es concedido.

Se incorpora para subir la escalera que si las películas y series no le mienten debe estar al costado del túnel, pero no hay nada. El miedo regresa igual de intempestivo a cómo llegó cuando cayó por la alcantarilla y torpemente trata de trepar por la mohosa pared; pero el halo lleno de Sol le hace tranquilizarse e incluso sonreír un poco: aunque ahora mismo está oscuro y parece estar atrapado, el Sol sigue allí, a su alcance. Sólo debe hallar el modo de llegar a él.

Ajusta a sus espaldas la mochila que por la cantidad de agua que escurre de ella alegremente parece haberse llevado la mayor parte de la caída y comienza a caminar por la orilla de la canaleta, seguro de que tarde o temprano, alguna escalera se atravesará en su camino y podrá salir. Abrirla y que no se halle a mitad de una avenida son problemas que resolverá después.

Vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, un par más en U, cinco minutos caminando en línea recta y ya hay un problema que debe resolver antes de llegar a la escalera: está perdido. No sólo eso, en algún momento las rejillas a ras de suelo habían dejado de verse a cada pocos pasos y ahora sólo aparecían en intervalos de varios minutos de caminata, lo que sólo quiere decir una cosa: se está internando en el sistema de alcantarillado en vez de salir de él.

Nerviosismo se une el miedo que aún continúa en su interior y pesaroso, da media vuelta con el propósito de regresar a la última rejilla que vio y gritar por ayuda. Sólo espera que esa ayuda no insista en avisar a su padre, o la tunda de la que ha escapado con tanta torpeza seguramente llegará doble.

Suspira. Si tan sólo papá no estuviera ebrio…

—¡Hey! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Me… empujaron y caí! ¡Quiero salir! —grita, pero nadie responde. Quizá su rejilla está en un callejón o avenida con muchos autos y por eso no logra ser escuchado. Trata más fuerte—. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

—¿Estás perdido?

Decir que un gramo de autocontrol es el que evita que se orine en los pantalones es poco. La pequeña y ciertamente dulce voz infantil que ha respondido a su llamado proviene de la alcantarilla, no de afuera.

Un fantasma. La maldita alma en pena del niño que había caído al desagüe antes que él le estaba llamando para hacerle compañía hasta el momento de su muerte, y después, compartir eternamente el limbo de los niños muertos.

Pequeñas lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y se aferra a los pegajosos barrotes de la rejilla para no desmayarse mientras voltea a ver al aterrador ente que le llama, pero no hay nadie. Ni ojos negros, ni cabello enmarañado, ni ropa manchada de sangre, ni siquiera un bulto oscuro pegado a la pared; sólo la voz que le ha llamado. ¿Y si está detrás suyo?

El miedo que le paraliza crece exponencialmente y un grito ligeramente femenino escapa de su garganta.

—¡Ah!, eres una chica. Pensé que eras niño por el tamaño de tu cabello.

Miedo totalmente olvidado, sólo indignación y vergüenza lo embargan.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Soy un niño, fantasma tonto!

Una risita proveniente de las sombras y sus nervios están cada vez más calmados. El fantasma tiene una risa extrañamente agradable.

—El tonto eres tú, yo no soy un fantasma.

—¿Ah no? Entonces… —Baja cuidadosamente del pequeño peldaño que era su mochila y mira a su alrededor buscando a su compañero de mala suerte—. ¿También te caíste, o eres un gnomo de alcantarilla o algo así?

Es el turno del "fantasma" para indignarse, y lo hace evidente al lanzarle una lata de soda vacía al niño/niña.

—¿A quién llamas gnomo idiota? Soy un hombre.

Su miedo no existe más, y por el contrario, un cálido y extraño sentimiento de ternura surge en su pecho. ¿Hombre el chiquillo que le habla? Aún no puede verlo pero apostaría la camisa a que ni siquiera va al Jardín de Infancia.

—De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento. Bueno hombre, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí. Bueno, en otro lado pero aquí abajo —responde la voz infantil tras un instante de vacilación—. Y sé que no deberías estar aquí, por eso supuse que te habías perdido.

Casey ladea un poco la cabeza, totalmente incrédulo de lo que le han dicho. ¿Un niño viviendo en las sucias y malolientes alcantarillas? Entonces cobra consciencia de que el chiquillo sigue sin mostrarse, quizá porque le gusta jugar aquí obviamente sin el permiso de sus padres y si se deja ver, podría meterse en problemas.

Justo como él, pero en otra variante quizá feliz, una que él no va a delatar o destruir. Qué suerte la suya.

—Pues sí, estoy perdido. Caí por una alcantarilla abierta y empecé a caminar creyendo que encontraría alguna escalera para salir, pero ya di muchas vueltas y no hallé nada. ¿Tú conoces la salida?

—¡No no, para nada! —exclama como si la sola pregunta fuera peligrosa de formular o siquiera pensar—. No tengo permiso de salir, ni siquiera de asomarme a la superficie, si lo hago muchas cosas malas podrían pasar. ¡No puedo salir! —La alerta en su voz se va desvaneciendo poco a poco y tras un corto silencio, con tinte soñador, añade—: Aunque sí me gustaría hacerlo alguna vez. Papá dice que lo haremos cuando seamos mayores, así que supongo que tendré que esperar.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Casey comparte la alegría que el futuro prometedor da al niño, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al vivir aquí y por ende no bajar a jugar, no conoce la salida.

El Sol sigue lejos de sus manos.

—Bien, entonces, si tú no conoces la salida, ¿crees que tu papá podría decirme dónde está?

El pequeño retrocede asustado. No, no puede decirle a su padre, si este se entera su castigo será doble, eso sin considerar que ya amerita recibir uno al haber salido de la alcantarilla sin permiso. Pero estaba tan enojado, tan furioso… no quería meterse en más problemas al gritarle a alguien o romper algo, sólo quería tranquilizarse.

Si tan sólo Sensei entendiera eso…

—No podemos decirle a papá, ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo pero… si quieres, yo puedo guiarte a la escalera más cercana. A veces voy allí cuando le ayudo a llevar la despensa. ¿Quieres?

Su expresión derrotada al fin obtiene un poco de esperanza verdadera.

—¡Sí por favor! ¡Dime en donde está! —Corre a encontrarse con su salvador pero entonces un gritito infantil y sonido de pasos retrocediendo con torpe prisa llega a sus oídos—. ¡No, espera, no te vayas!

—¡Entonces tú deja de acercarte! —grita el niño alzando los puños para defenderse—. Quédate allí, regresa a donde estabas… ¡hazlo ya!

Casey se siente confundido, ¿qué hizo mal?, entonces nota el trecho de varios metros que lo separa de su interlocutor. Aquí, en el pequeño espacio bajo la rejilla, un poco de luz del exterior cubre su cuerpo, pero en el que se encuentra el otro niño, la oscuridad es tan densa que apenas logra adivinar dónde está parado.

—Lo siento —responde retrocediendo los pocos pasos que había dado—. ¿Entonces yo camino y tú me guías desde atrás? ¿Te va bien así?

El rostro del niño/niña desaparece y sólo se ve su húmeda y sucia mochila: ya le ha dado la espalda. Sonríe y baja los puños.

—Sí, así está bien. ¿Ves ese túnel a tu izquierda? Entra en el y camina en línea recta, yo te seguiré bastante atrás. Promete que no voltearás a verme, ¡promételo!

Por alguna razón, su demanda tan firme le resulta tierna. Quizá es su pequeña voz de niño casi bebé, o que insiste en no dejarse ver a pesar de que le está ayudando, pero algo en el tono de sus palabras que oscila entre la amabilidad y la rudeza le ha hecho sonreír otra vez.

—Lo prometo.

El fantasma sonríe y tras calcular que el niño mayor ya lleva un buen trecho del túnel, empieza a seguirlo en pequeños saltitos alegres.

—Tu mochila es interesante, ¿qué llevas en ella?

—Mis cosas de la escuela… —responde tras un instante de incredulidad—. Creo que también una soda de naranja, pero no sé si siga bien, espero que sí… ¿qué es interesante en mi mochila?

—Que es una mochila y puedes meter muchas cosas en ella. Yo tengo un cinturón para guardar cosas, pero estoy seguro de que una soda no entra —responde con simpleza—. ¿Y qué son las cosas de la escuela? ¿Lápices y hojas? Ah, da vuelta a la derecha en ese pasillo y después entra en el segundo túnel.

—Sí —responde obedeciendo las indicaciones al instante—. También bolígrafos, cuadernos, libros, resaltadores… a veces también uso colores.

Los saltitos se detienen al instante para un segundo después, reanudar aún más emocionados.

—¿Tienes colores?

Casey se siente en verdad contrariado. ¿Tan asombroso es tener colores? él nunca les ha dado mucha importancia ya que el lápiz basta para dibujar y dar sombra a las cosas, así que los colores sólo son necesarios cuando la profesora los pide. Pero al niñito parecen fascinarle, así que probablemente su variante no es tan feliz como él quiso imaginar. Quizá él y su padre son indigentes y con cosas malas que podrían pasar se refiere a que los separen y a él lo lleven a una casa hogar.

Entonces aprende que, no porque uno lo esté pasando mal, el pasto de los demás siempre es más verde.

—Sí, tengo unos cuantos. Pero no te sientas mal, dibujar con colores no es la gran cosa, en serio —responde tratando de quitarle importancia y así la falta de ellos no le hiera tanto—, después de un rato son aburridos y… vaya…

La escalera que le lleva al Sol está frente a él. Bueno, en realidad se encuentra a unos diez pasos de distancia pero es lo más cerca que la ha tenido desde que cayó por la alcantarilla hace aproximadamente dos horas. La escalera… por fin puede salir.

—Ah, ya llegamos —Detiene su andar y retrocede un par de pasos, allí donde la oscuridad puede ocultarle—. Bueno pues… ya puedes subir.

—¡Sí, por fin iré a… casa. Mmm…

Palabra a palabra su voz va perdiendo la emoción. Allí estaba su vía de escape, pero aún no quería regresar a casa. Quizá papá seguía molesto o ya le había olvidado y seguía bebiendo, pero de cualquier forma, aparecerse antes de que cayera dormido no era una buena idea. Tal vez una larga visita a las arcades resolvería el problema, aunque…

—¿Sigues allí?

—Sí, sólo estoy esperando a que te vayas —responde la voz en las sombras—. ¿Por qué? ¿Esas escaleras no te gustan?

—No, estás están bien, sólo me preguntaba si quieres dibujar un rato conmigo.

El niño más pequeño sonríe lo más anchamente que puede recordar. Dibujar con colores es más de lo que sus aún torpes trazos pueden pedir, y que el niño se lo ofrezca sin que tenga que pedirlo es todavía mejor. Cierra los ojos un instante y envía un pequeño agradecimiento mental a Mikey por haberle empujado dentro del tazón de cereal y a Donnie y Leo por haberse reído de él, pues de no hacerlo, nunca se hubiera enojado y no estaría aquí con el niño que, como había deseado secretamente desde algún punto de la conversación, podría ser su amigo.

¿O ya son amigos?

—Sí, dibujemos; pero sólo porque aún no quiero regresar a casa. Es decir, sé que me van a regañar pero quiero pasarlo bien otro rato antes de que empiecen a gritarme.

Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, Casey siente profundos deseos de voltear a ver al chiquillo y quizá, si la vergüenza no le gana, abrazarle. Un abrazo que consuele a los dos. En Sol o sombra, ambos están en la misma situación; y si lo están, al menos pueden pasar un buen rato juntos.

—Entonces —abre su mochila, saca los dos cuadernos más secos y también su estuche de lápices—, ven por un cuaderno, no te veré lo prometo, incluso voltearé a la pared para que sepas que no miento.

Una vez más la espalda del mayor queda frente a él y toma eso como su señal. Corre a su lado y se agacha para tomar uno de los cuadernos y un lápiz, pero antes de dar media vuelta para regresar a la oscuridad del túnel, su curiosidad puede más y empieza a observarlo.

Es más alto que el, quizá por una cabeza y media; su delgadez se acentúa debido a lo holgado de su sudadera gris claro y su negro cabello cae en pequeños mechones por su nuca.

¿Pero y su rostro?

Trata de concentrar su respiración y movimientos en un intento de sigilo y poco a poco se pone frente a él, pero tan pronto como surge su emoción desaparece. El niño está cubriendo todo su rostro con sus manos extendidas y no puede ver absolutamente nada, salvo pequeños trozos de mejillas y cejas. Entonces sonríe. Aún si por su propia curiosidad la promesa pudo ser rota, el niño está cumpliendo muy bien su parte.

—¿Ya los tomaste?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y por instinto le suelta un puñetazo en el vientre y se vuelve a colocar tras de él.

—¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Es decir… ten paciencia, tonto!

Otro puñetazo en su cadera y Casey sólo trata de no gimotear de dolor, que un niño tan pequeño le haga quejarse no sería cool, así que contiene las ganas de sobarse el vientre mientras le regresa el golpe y sólo añade—: También toma los colores, yo no los voy a ocupar.

Su mirada adquiere incredulidad y su ceño fruncido pierde fuerza, también sus puños, que poco a poco bajan hasta volver a recoger el cuaderno y lápiz que había tirado. Vuelve a ver al niño y algo extraño burbujea en su estómago. Es una sensación igual de intensa que la furia, pero se siente mucho mejor, ya que es tibia y suave. Se lleva una mano al vientre y admite a sí mismo que ya tenía un par de minutos sintiéndola; otra explicación a él dando brinquitos por las alcantarillas, cosa que nunca en la vida había hecho, no hay.

—Gracias —Saca los colores del estuche y regresa a la oscuridad del túnel—. Ya puedes voltear, ya me escondí.

—Bien —responde, aprovecha que sus manos están libres para sobarse un poco y se acomoda en el suelo para comenzar a dibujar, pero entonces la voz que le ha guiado a la salida vuelve a escucharse, más infantil y pequeña que antes—: Lo siento —dice el chiquillo, y a pesar del enojo, sólo puede responder una cosa—: No pasa nada, sólo dibuja.

El cariño que su voz le hace sentir no le habría permitido contestar nada más.

Un par de horas después, el resultado de ambas negaciones de regresar a casa están plasmadas en el papel de los un poco maltratados cuadernos.

Casey ha tratado de recrear la alcantarilla por la que cayó, poniendo especial atención a la manera en que el Sol creaba sombras en el piso y el agua estancada; también ha dibujado algunos de los grafitis que vio en su camino, tratando, en base a sus estándares, hacerlos más geniales de lo que originalmente eran.

En las hojas del otro cuaderno sólo hay color. Líneas azules, moradas, rojas y naranjas recorren el cielo en un arcoíris imaginario, los pequeños rayoncitos donde probó cada lápiz hacen de estrellas en el techo del árbol del dojo, que se alza grande y mucho más frondoso de lo que es en la actualidad. En las demás hojas está todo lo que recuerda del libro de Sensei.

Sólo lo vio una vez, la noche en que a causa de la fuerte lluvia, la luz eléctrica se había ido. Sin suficientes velas para alumbrar toda la alcantarilla y cuatro niños demasiado nerviosos para dormir a solas en sus habitaciones, Splinter había resuelto que todos durmieran en su habitación tras en dojo; pero las horas corrían y nadie podía dormir, así que a modo de inspirador cuento de dormir, Sensei había sacado su libro de jutsus y katas.

Era de grandes hojas de pergamino amarillento y las posiciones para lograr cada movimiento estaban dibujadas en tinta negra; a un costado, la descripción del movimiento y datos útiles para su ejecución y efectividad. Esa noche Sensei leyó y explicó cada movimiento, recorrió con los dedos los músculos del hombre que las ejecutaba paso a paso en el libro y él las siguió con las vista tratando de aprenderlas, admirando los perfectos trazos y la manera en que los dibujos parecían moverse a la luz de las velas. Esa noche, entre detalladas descripciones de las katas básicas hasta las más complicadas y una perfecta pronunciación de kanjis y hiraganas, el miedo poco a poco se fue, pero las increíbles ilustraciones nunca lo abandonaron y ahora, con ayuda del amarillo, blanco, café, negro y un poco de rosa, por fin ha logrado plasmarlas de nuevo en papel, justo como las recordaba de aquella noche de otoño.

—Terminé —piensa y de inmediato se sorprende al escuchar su voz, ya que más que una declaración, era un reconocimiento a que al fin todo estaba como él recordaba haberlo visto; aunque el "—¿Ah sí? entonces muéstrame." del otro niño le hace pensar que no fue tan malo pensar en voz alta.

Tras esperar la señal que indica que ya puede ver, Casey recibe el cuaderno que le han dejado a un costado y lo observa. El primer dibujo es todo lo que esperaba: lleno de color y bastante infantil, propio de la edad que calcula su guía tiene. Pero los que están en las páginas siguientes, no son para nada lo que esperaba.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —pregunta pasando hoja tras hoja de bocetos de hombres en diversas y complicadas posiciones, sí, varias mal hechas y un poco desproporcionadas, pero la complejidad de los movimientos que los dibujos parecen trazar de hoja a hoja es simplemente increíble—. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

—Cumpliré seis en un par de meses. ¿Por qué? ¿Son muy malos?

—Son muy buenos —admite Casey contemplando cómo la mezcla de varios colores dota de vitalidad a los bocetos y al mismo tiempo, da aspecto de hoja muy vieja al papel—. Tal vez puedas enseñarme a dibujar así una próxima vez.

A mitad del túnel, Raphael alza el rostro y trata de unir su mirada a la del niño, pero la distancia es tanta que realmente no está seguro de si ha logrado conectar con sus ojos.

—¿Vas a regresar?

—Sí. Bueno, no planeo volver a caer pero supongo que puedo volver a bajar por estas escaleras. Me vendría bien pasar el tiempo contigo de vez en cuando.

—A mí también me gustaría —replica Raph—. Tal vez hasta me dejen llevarte, y así podríamos dibujar en mi habitación y ya no aquí.

Casey sonríe.

—Entonces déjame verte. Anda, todo estará bien, además no sé por qué lo haces si cuando estemos en tu habitación no habrá modo de que te ocultes —Está a punto de caminar hacia donde calcula está escondido el niño cuando un poderoso trueno resuena escandalosamente y las pisadas de las personas corriendo encima de ellos se vuelve frenético de un segundo a otro. Una tormenta se avecina—. Oh rayos, debo irme.

—¿Qué? No, espera, ¿y cómo sabré cuando vengas a jugar?

—Vendré esta semana, lo prometo —responde presuroso, termina de meter todo a la mochila y se la cuelga al hombro mientras comienza a subir—. Pero ahora debo irme o la lluvia hará que llegue demasiado tarde y me irá peor.

Raph voltea en dirección a la alcantarilla y un súbito miedo invade su interior. Él también está en serios problemas. Su pequeña escapada de minutos para desahogarse se ha alargado por varias horas y seguro que Sensei está furioso, por no decir que lo estará cuando se entere que ha hecho amistad con un humano que ya hasta invitó a jugar una próxima vez.

—Yo también debo irme, creo que no debimos dibujar tanto tiempo —Sigue con la mirada su ascenso por las escaleras cuando nota que en el piso continúa su cuaderno—. ¡Oye! ¡Olvidaste una cosa! —Da un paso adelante para hacerse escuchar mejor y su pie choca con los tubitos de madera—. ¡También dejaste tus colores!

—¡Te los regalo! ¡Tú los usas mejor que yo! —grita. Con gran esfuerzo logra empujar la tapa lo suficiente y empieza a salir—. ¡Iba a dártelos en su caja pero eres demasiado cobarde para dejarte ver! ¡Gallina!

Raph se siente animado ante la ofensa juguetona del niño y frunce el ceño, aunque una ligera sonrisa continúa en sus labios.

—¿Quién le dice cobarde a quien, si al principio pensaste que era un fantasma, eh?

—¡La próxima vez te demostraré que yo soy más valiente y fuerte que tú! ¡Adiós fantasma!

—¡Adiós niña! —La tapa vuelve a ser puesta lentamente en su lugar y, con el cuaderno halagado y los colores semi nuevos entre las manos, murmura—: Nos vemos pronto.

Pero eso no ocurre.

Splinter lo encuentra a medio camino de regreso a la alcantarilla y tras un largo regaño sobre cómo lo preocupó a él y a sus hermanos por desaparecer tantas horas, recibe su primera sesión de randori. Esa que de la que nadie sabía nada hasta esa noche.

—Eres muy pequeño Raphael, y algo malo pudo pasarte —declara Splinter ignorando el llanto que su hijo trata orgullosamente de ocultar—. Y hasta que no aprendas eso estarás castigado. Serás mi sombra, a donde vaya irás tú, y si desapareces un solo instante —Un firme apretón a su bastón suple la palabra randori—. Ahora ve por tu almohada y una manta, está noche dormirás en mi habitación.

—Sí Sensei —responde el pequeño, y al agacharse a recoger su cuaderno y colores, Splinter cobra consciencia de ellos.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso Raphael?

El niño se vuelve a poner nervioso, pero termina de recogerlos y pone su mano en la puerta, listo para abrirla apenas reciba la autorización.

—Los encontré Sensei —miente. No quiere arriesgarse a provocar más enojo en su padre, no tanto por el randori, sino por tratar de escaparse mañana—. Estaban bajo una rejilla así que los tomé. Pensé que podía quedármelos, ¿puedo?

—Sí —responde tras un instante que le resultó eterno al de rojo—. Déjalos en tu habitación y avisa a tus hermanos que ya llegaste, después regresa. De inmediato.

—Sí Sensei.

Casey no tiene tantos problemas.

Halla a su padre llorando en la puerta del departamento y sólo necesita llevarlo adentro para tener una noche tranquila; por tanto, le es fácil bajar a la alcantarilla al día siguiente, y al siguiente, pero el niñito de voz oscilante entre la ternura y la rudeza está bajo férrea vigilancia y no logra escapar a encontrarlo, ni esa semana ni la que sigue. Tampoco dos meses después ni en las pocas ocasiones en que Casey baja cuando está muy aburrido y ya hasta ha olvidado la razón por la que baja a ese maloliente lugar; y al final, de su amigo de una tarde queda apenas un recuerdo borroso y su posterior costumbre de bajar a graffitear los túneles.

En Raphael, un par de trozos inconexos de sentimientos y palabras que recuerda con confuso cariño permanecen en su memoria. Quizá su primer randori pesó más, o su corta, imaginativa y más inocente edad no le es de fiar, pero los colores y cuaderno siguen allí, en el fondo de la caja que guarda su colección del Ninja Moderno.

Pero al final, en ambos queda la promesa de un encuentro que jamás ocurrió, un recuerdo que no se sabe si en realidad pasó, y un secreto tan íntimo y profundo que incluso, poco a poco su memoria se encargó de ocultar a ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, diez años y muchos meses después, la cita para dibujar podría llegar a concretarse.

—Hey Jones, Donnie dice que una nueva capa de pintura y algo de personalidad le vendrían bien al tortumóvil, ¿vienes?

—¡Claro viejo! Pero antes vamos a mi casa por algunas latas que acabo de comprar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vamos.

Los colores volverían a compartirse.

—Pásame el negro.

—Lo estoy usando Raph, acaba primero los caparazones y después te doy el negro, porque yo también necesito el verde y el azul.

—Casey, ya acabé de ocuparlos, están allí a tu lado. Por eso necesito el negro, pero tú siempre lo acaparas.

—Porque tú eres todo colores y casi nunca haces sombras Rapha; por esa razón, yo debo compensarlo haciendo eso por ti.

El ninja entorna los ojos, y desde la escotilla, le lanza una bola de papel periódico.

—Qué considerado eres Jones.

Casey toma el papel que le ha dado directo en la cara y se lo lanza de regreso al ninja, que lo atrapa con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo sé.

Algunos trazos podrían recuperar recuerdos del pasado…

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, ¿quieres ver?

El vigilante trepa por la llanta de repuesto hasta el techo y se coloca a un lado de Raphael, quien no deja de sonreír ante la vista de su trabajo terminado.

—¿Y bien?

—Está increíble Rapha. Manejas muy bien las proporciones y las texturas ni se diga, vaya que lucimos bien apaleando a esos roboninjas ¿cierto? —Observa a Raphael asentir complacido y volviendo a admirar el trabajo, empieza a recorrer las líneas con los dedos—. Creo que… se parecen tanto a…

De golpe, el recuerdo de otros ninjas vuelve a su memoria. Unos dibujados sobre hojas arrugadas y también llenas de color. Su mano cae sobre la pintura aún húmeda y Raphael le empuja por el hombro exigiendo su mirada, aunque no con furia por el trabajo semi estropeado, sino por el mar de emociones que parece estar invadiendo a ambos.

El secreto olvidado volvería a aparecer…

—¿Tú fuiste…

—¿Son tus colores los que…

—Rapha.

La socarronería desaparece y la rudeza se derrite. Raphael no acepta continuar mirándolo y le esquiva la mirada, renuente a mostrar lo blando e indefenso que se siente en este momento; pero una mano sobre la suya y otra tocando muy apenas su mejilla le provocan un jadeo ahogado y fracasa miserablemente.

Vuelve a mirarlo, afronta que el niño del que deseó ser amigo sí existe y los ojos avellana del vigilante están ante él, mostrando los mismos suaves sentimientos que él tuvo alguna vez, y siempre fracasó en arrancar de su interior.

—¿Casey?

—Sí Rapha.

Y el enamoramiento infantil de una tarde podría al fin, madurar.

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aww :corazón,corazón:

"Para siempre, en la base secreta de nosotros dos" :'U

¿Qué? ¿Si 2k3 pudo hacer que los chicos conocieran a Casey cuando eran niños y no se reconocieran años después yo también puedo hacerlo, no? ¿No?

Considero mi propuesta es más coherente ya que Casey y Raph no se vieron de frente como en 2k3, y cuando estás tan joven, varias cosas se pueden olvidar. Por ejemplo yo, que en tercero de primaria fui novia del niño que me arrolló con su bicicleta cuatro años antes y que no me enteré del hecho hasta que mi mamá me dijo que había sido él. ¿El colmo? ese niño ha sido mi vecino toda la vida (?

De la manera que sea el Rasey es jamón, es vida, es perfecto y es caguai, y sentí se merecía un fic más inocente y dulce, uno de ellos de niños uwu

Les he de confesar que mientras inventaba el titulo otro final se me ocurrió, otro que no terminaba en romance y dejaba ambos recuerdos en secreto para siempre, pero empecé a escribirlo y tras 278 palabras, caí en que no aportaba nada, ni para bien ni para mal, incluso si yo como lectora lo hubiera leído me enojaría, así que dejaré el romántico. Igual si te interesa leer lo poco que llevaba del otro por privado te lo puedo pasar n.n

¡Espero que te haya gustado y nos leamos pronto! Bye!


End file.
